wings_of_fire_ignianfandomcom-20200213-history
StoneWings
Description their scales are normally shades of white, red, ochre, orange, yellow, green, blues, purples, browns, blacks, grays. their scales can be marbled or dotted. they have spikes with a webbing at tailtip, incredibly sharp claws that can cut through nearly anything including stone, metal, and each other's scales. some have claws that can shatter on impact,melting, building or softening the material.this condition is called shatterclaws. These claws grow back immediately and are either of the following but not both, the inner or outer claws on all four talons; very hard but light fireproof scales. Egg care Egg description Abilities can breathe fire, can be exposed to extremely high temperatures, some can pour lava out of their clawtips,tail-spike tips, and teeth.this condition is called lavaclaws. (these often have a condition called fireblood, where the dragon has extremely high temperature blood, sometimes glowing like lava.) Queens * Malachite * Amethyst * Lapis Heirs * Princess Beryl Animus dragons * Zircon Military Military Branches The Cave Force The Tunnel Force encompasses all members of the military trained for combat underground. it is the most powerful of branches. They specialize in fighting underground and attacking land armies from below, and typically use spy tactics and study the systems they fight in with extreme precision and caution as some are liable to collapse. they are mostly used for fighting invading armies and making dragons mysteriously vanish and die. Underground Ambush Squadrons Ambush Squadrons use the surroundings above to their advantage, and typically take the enemy completely by surprise. they are often used to kidnap a high-ranking official by burrowing under a palace with a shatterclaws. they then will make sure that dragon is alone. then they will break through and capture the official.the shatterclaws will escape last and rebuild the ground as the go in . They are fast and crippling hitters, and leave their victims injured and paralyzed with the fear of disappearance or death to be killed by later waves. They are typically the first wave of StoneWings to be deployed. They are backed up by the Underground Attack Squadrons, who are launched just after them. They are armed with: * nets * rope * traps and snares * scimitars * Grappling hooks * darts and arrows Underground Attack Squadrons Underground Attack Squadrons are minor offensive players in the StoneWing Cave Force, and they kill the scared and injured victims left by the Ambush Squads, along with anything else that might stand in their way.there is a common tradition among these squadrons that involves saying to a dragon they're about to kill 'for the greater good' hence they're called 'Coldhearts' by other tribes. They are the most equipped for a stealthy but long fight, and can drag out battles for long periods of time with their endurance and precision fighting, underground or above ground if necessary. Underground Defense Squadrons Underground Defensive Squadrons can back up the Attack Squadrons sometimes, as their endurance and fluidity as teams allow them to adapt to almost any situation. They are the heavy hitters and the strongest endurers, resulting in most of them protecting the StoneWing borders and front lines from attack. The medics and healers are also typically protected by these squads. Underground Onset Squadrons Underground Onset Squadrons are few but deadly. They are meant as a killing force, only to be deployed in dire situations or when a revenge move is taken. They are the most highly trained, and as their name suggests, they can onset underground cities and raze them to the ground in mere hours. Almost everything and everyone that stands in their way is obliterated with cold, mechanical precision, as the dragons in these squads know the ones they are killing have committed a grave crime against the StoneWings that needs to be paid back in blood and lives, or they have killed too many of their Tribe of Stone. The Shatter Force The Shatter Force encompasses all members of the military trained for combat on the ground. It is so named because in battle, StoneWings traditionally shatter stones on the front lines to drive the enemy away. They specialize in fighting on the ground, and typically use tactics that play to that particular army's strengths and study the environments they fight in it with extreme precision. Ambush Squadrons Ambush Squadrons use the surroundings to their advantage the most, and typically take the enemy on unawares. They are fast and crippling, and leave their victims wounded, to be killed by later waves. They are usually the first wave of StoneWings to be established. They are backed up by the Attack Squadrons, who are launched just after them. Attack Squadrons Attack Squadrons are the main offensive players in the StoneWing Shatter Force, and they kill the paralyzed victims left by the Ambush Squads, along with anything else that might stand in their way. They are the most equipped for a straight out fight, and can drag out battles for long periods of time with their endurance and precision fighting. Defense Squadrons Defensive Squadrons can back up the Attack Squadrons sometimes, as their endurance and fluidity as teams allow them to adapt to almost any situation. They are the heavy hitters and the ones with the strongest endurance, resulting in most of them protecting the StoneWing border and front lines from attack. The medics are also typically protected by these squads. Onset Squadrons There are not many Onset Squadrons, but they are the deadliest of the ground troops. They are meant as a killing force, only to be deployed in dire situations or when a revenge move is taken. They are the most highly trained, and as their name suggests, they can onset cities and raze them to the ground in mere hours. Almost everything and everyone that stands in their way is obliterated with cold, mechanical precision, as the dragons in these squads know the ones they are killing have committed a grave crime against the StoneWings that needs to be paid back in blood and lives, or they have killed too many of their Tribe of Stone. The Bolt Force The Bolt Force, encompasses all aerial troops. The Bolt Force is named after the crossbow bolt due to the fact that this force specializes in fast and hard hits, and regularly takes on many flying troops of other tribes with ease due to their training. The only tribes who could compete with them or outclass them in the air are WindWings, FireWings, and gifted telepathic or superskilled MoonWings. Luckily they are allies with MoonWings, and they have special fighters to counter the other tribes. The Gust Force is the least powerful branch of the StoneWing military. The Javelin and Shield Squadrons are specialized for fighting specific tribes, whereas the Hawk, Hailstone, and Trap Squadrons are not. Javelin Squadrons Javelin Squadrons are specifically tailored to fight WindWings. They are composed of light-armored dragons with speed and strength, that are agile and able to keep up with the super-fast dragons. They break the WindWings' horns,tails,and wings, and slice their wing membranes, knocking the dragons out of they sky one by one. they are armed with: *Arrows and bows *swords *daggers *horn sheaths (metal sheaths fitted to each dragons' horns and sharpened) These Squadrons are only used during wartime with the WindWings. Their members often join the other squadrons when not fighting the wind dragons. Shield Squadrons Shield Squadrons are highly trained fighters that specialize in fighting ClawWings. They keep their distance from the ClawWings and their deadly claws, and strike in between swipes from their opponents, while the ClawWings are trying to recover. they are armed with: * Spears * darts * arrows Which are used to take down ClawWings from afar, and precision shooting is common of these squadrons. They have high endurance and precision, able to time their attacks right, allowing them to be deadly to the telekinetic dragons. Just like the Javelin Squadrons, most members are part of other squadrons when not fighting the SwiftWings. Known Dragons * Kohl * Queen Amethyst * Queen Lapis * Queen Malachite * Marble Adoptable StoneWings 'Rules:' # when you wish to adopt one of these, simply hit the 'edit' button and put your username in parenteses next to it. #you can have up to two Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, made by you or from here. (eight in total.) (this rule will be changed once I expand this wiki.) #notify me if you want to have a fireblood,a lavaclaws, or a shatterclaws. #you can create as many normal ones as you like. ''Queens *Queen Malachite *Queen Travertine *Queen Serpentine Kings'' *King Granite *King Quartz *King Breccia *king Sandstone Galleries and Links * StoneWings/Gallery Category:Tribes Category:StoneWings Category:Ignian Tribes